RoadTrip!
by brigadoonia
Summary: After graduating from Hogwarts, four friends set out on a roadtrip. Emotions run haywire as they learn the meaning of love, friendship and what it means to be on the good side. P.S.-I KNOW RON + GINNY AREN'T TWINS! UPDATE: This is an authors note not new
1. Making Plans

Hello everyone! Bridget here. This is my very first fic, so PLEASE go easy on me! And if you don't like it, blame it on my muse, BridgeJillephant, or Bri for short!  
  
*big huggles for BridgeJillephant*  
  
Bri: *muffled* Get off of me!  
  
Brig (me!): But you're so Kawaii!!!! *gets all starry eyed*  
  
Bri: Whatever. Since Brig is indisposed at the moment *looks at Brig, who has pulled out the photo album and is looking at the pics of adorable little Bri* I'll say the disclaimer for her. She does NOT own Harry Potter. A lucky lady named J.K. Rowling does. However, Brig somehow thinks that she owns Oliver Wood from the movie "Harry Potter" *squeals of delight at the name 'Oliver Wood' are heard in the background* Uh oh, I hope she doesn't get out her other album.  
  
Brig: Oh Bri, dear, come and look at pictures of Sean with me! (Sean Biggerstaff plays Wood in the movie)  
  
Brig: And I was hoping to have a fun afternoon.  
  
******************************************************  
  
'Dear Hermione,' wrote 18-year-old Ginny Weasley.  
  
'How have you been doing? Have your parents coped with the fact that you are now "all grown up" and not in school anymore? My parents are still in denial about Ron and me being finished. Speaking of the redheaded retard, he mentioned that he and Harry had come up with a route for us to travel when we go on our trip this summer. He had it all planned out on a map, carefully outlined in red ink- but he wouldn't show it to me! I saw just a corner of it when he snatched it out of my reach. Something about a "surprise for you girls". Absolute rubbish. I asked him when we were leaving, and he said to tell you to come on the nineteenth with all your things, and we will load everything up and leave on the twentieth. He's letting Harry know. Bring enough clothing for at least a month and ½, although we will have the opportunity to wash things. Just pack enough so that you will be seasonally equipped for a month and ½ from now. I'll send this as soon as I can convince Ron to let me borrow Pig. Could you bring some food? Your favorite snacks, and ingredients for some of your favorite meals.  
  
Cheers,  
  
Ginny'  
  
With satisfaction, Ginny sealed up her letter and headed off to her twin brother's room to ask to borrow his owl, Pig (properly called Pigwidgeon).  
  
She pounded her fist on the door, shouting "Ron! I need to borrow Pig to send Hermione the information about the trip!"  
  
Grudgingly, a tall, handsomely freckled young man opened the door and shoved a ball of fluff into his sister's hand. " You may use Pig, but only because it's about the trip. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks!" She attached the letter to Pig's tiny leg, and sent him off. He shot through Ron's open doorway and out the open window like a rocket with a newly lit fuse. "That owl has enough energy to send a letter to the moon!" she laughed as she walked back to her room.  
  
Once inside, she shut the door and headed over to her dresser. "What to pack, what to pack, what to pack," she grumbled. As she sorted through her piles of robes and Muggle clothing alike, she thought back to when she had first met Harry and Hermione.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
A boy her age was coming over towards her family. "Um, hello."  
  
"First year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he responded. "Could you."  
  
"Show you how to get on Platform 9 and ¾? Right through that barrier. You see the one between platforms 9 and 10? That one."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"It's easier to go at a bit of a run if you're worried. Here, why don't you go through with my son Ron? He's starting at Hogwarts this year, too."  
  
Ron and the boy set off and made it through the barrier. "Mum, can I go next?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Ginny. You go with Fred. George and I will go after that, and Percy can follow."  
  
"Now that I'm a prefect, I'm glad that you respect me enough to allow me to go alone," her older brother Percy pompously announced to the annoyance of Ginny, Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley did not see their scowling faces behind her back as she gave Percy a proud smile.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, dear, but we must get going if we don't want to miss the train. Hurry up you two," Mrs. Weasley said and urged Ginny and Fred towards the barrier.  
  
After they crossed through, Fred and Ginny helped each other load their luggage. Ginny spotted Ron and the mysterious boy, and fought the crowds to catch up with them.  
  
"Ron, wait up!" she called.  
  
Ron gave her an annoyed look and called, "Hurry up, or all the good seats will be taken."  
  
She hurried, and finally caught up with them. She turned to the boy and said, "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley-"  
  
"-Who is, unfortunately, my twin sister. I'm Ron. What's your name?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry Potter-" he started to say.  
  
"Harry Potter? The boy who defeated You-Know-Who? The only known survivor of the Killing Curse?" she squealed.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he responded, almost embarrassed at the attention.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe you're you! I mean, I can't believe I've met you- oh, nice to meet you Harry!" she cried, breathless, flustered, and star-struck.  
  
Seeing that Harry didn't know what to say to her strange behavior, Ron said, "Oh don't mind her. She's a little nutters if you ask me."  
  
They got on the train and settled in to a four-seated chamber. They had barely sat down when a girl with buckteeth and bushy brown hair stuck her head in the open doorway.  
  
"Would you mind if I took that last seat? Everywhere else is filled."  
  
"Sure," Ginny said, ignoring the look from Ron that distinctly said "No".  
  
The girl, who introduced herself as Hermione Granger, quickly became good friends with Ginny. The boys ignored them as they talked about their summers, and what they thought school was going to be like-  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
"Ginny! Time for dinner!" her mother called, sending her crashing back to reality.  
  
"Coming!" she called.  
  
-Later that evening-  
  
"Finally, I can get back to packing. Now, where's my wand?" she wondered. Ginny, a skilled witch, was especially good at wandwork. She had the accuracy, aim, and memory for charms and curses that got her out of trouble almost as fast as she got herself into it.  
  
"There it is!" she cried as she found it buried under a deep blue robe.  
  
With a wave of her wand, all the clothes on her floor rose and hung in the air like they were on hangers in a closet. The clothes that were in her drawers flew out and joined them. She noticed that they were not sorted, so she waved her wand again and they were sorted mainly by type of clothing, and within each type, by color.  
  
"That's better. Now I can pack much more easily."  
  
She began selecting items from the imaginary rack and whisking them, with her wand, into the waiting carpetbag that lay open on her bed. She had magicked it to have an extremely spacious interior, so that she could fit dozens of outfits, food, and other necessities, all in one bag. When she had finished packing clothes, she summoned a quill and a piece of parchment to write her shopping list.  
  
"Let's see. I'll need ink and parchment to write to mum. I should probably pick up a copy of 'One Minute Feasts- It's Magic!'- Mum can't bear to part with hers, even for a month- some of those Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans- that'll cause some laughs." She ended up lengthening her parchment three times to fit everything on the list.  
  
"I think I'll go tomorrow- then I'll have time to still get things if I forget something or if I think of something that we'll need closer to when we leave. Well, I should probably get to bed if I'm going to be shopping tomorrow."  
  
She walked out in the hall and called down the stairs- "Goodnight, Mum!"  
  
"Goodnight dear," was the reply. "See you in the morning. Say, didn't you mention that you needed to go shopping?"  
  
"Yes. I thought I might do it tomorrow."  
  
"Would you add a few things to your list for me? It would save me a lot of time, and I would repay you of course."  
  
"Sure. What do you need?" she said and summoned her quill and list.  
  
"I need some standard black ink, some boomslang skin, a large jar of dried spiders, and a bundle of witchhazel, the largest you can find."  
  
"That all?"  
  
"That's it for me, but you might want to check with your brother to see if he needs anything."  
  
"All right, I will. Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight dear."  
  
She went to Ron's room and knocked on his door. When he opened in, she said, "Sorry to bother you again, but I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Is there anything you'd like me to get you for the trip?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "Get me- no, no, get me- no, that's not what I want, how about picking me up some- nah, they're too expensive."  
  
"How about you come with me and pick out what you want?"  
  
"All right. What time are you leaving?"  
  
"8:30."  
  
"8:30? Are you crazy? Vampires are still out at 8:30! How about 10?"  
  
"9."  
  
"9:45."  
  
"9:15."  
  
"9:30."  
  
"Deal. Do you want me to knock on your door at 9 to wake you up?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. 'Night Gin."  
  
"'Night Ron."  
  
She walked back to her room and quickly got ready for bed. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Ginny got out her diary and began to write.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Not a lot happened today. I began packing for the trip, and I made my shopping list. I also sent Hermione a letter telling her the most current update in the trip plans. Hopefully, I'll get a response tomorrow. Ooh, I can't wait until we take this trip! I get to see Harry again.'  
  
She smiled at that last thought as she closed the leather bound book and locked it shut. Lying down, she pulled the covers up to her chin and drifted off to sleep.  
  
- The next day, at Hermione's house-  
  
Hermione lifted her eyes from her book as she heard a tapping on her bedroom window. She peered out and, seeing Pig, hurriedly opened the window to let him inside. After letting him drink from her glass of water, she opened the letter. Her eyes scanned the parchment, and after seeing that Ron had FINALLY picked the dates for their excursion, squealed in delight. She ran downstairs and began to search for her mother. "Mum? Where are you?"  
  
"Right here, dear," Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen.  
  
Rushing in, Hermione skidded and nearly fell on the slippery floor.  
  
"Just waxed the floor, be careful."  
  
"Thanks for mentioning it now. Anyway, you know how I said that Harry, Ron, Ginny and I were planning that trip this summer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Ginny just sent me a letter telling me that Ron has finally planned a definite departure date! She said to come with all my things on the nineteenth, and that we'll leave on the twentieth. That doesn't conflict with any important events that I should be aware of, right?"  
  
Mrs. Granger dried her hands and moved from the sink, where she was washing dishes, over to the calendar hanging on the wall. "No, nothing planned. You're free to leave. You do know that your father and I will miss you terribly, right?"  
  
"Yes Mum, and if possible, I'll miss you two even more. But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, to go on a roadtrip with my three best friends! I'll write often-"  
  
"By normal post or by those crazy owls?"  
  
"They're not crazy. They just take a little getting used to. And I'll probably use owl post most of the time, since Harry and Ron are bringing their owls with them. Hedwig is a sweetie, and Pig is just a little.er.excitable. He doesn't mean any harm. I'll give them specific instructions to stay so that you can send a return letter. You just tie it onto their leg.you'll see, when I send a letter. Just feed them some bread and give them some water, and if they've made a long journey they might want to kip a bit, but then they'll be off. Leave a window open if you can, because otherwise they might scare you in the night by tapping their beaks on the windowpane. As soon as we arrive at our first camp, I'll send you a quick note to let you know we got there safely. All right, then?  
  
"Ok dear. I'm going to the store this afternoon. Is there anything you want me to get for you?"  
  
"Could you pick me up the ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs, rock cakes, and those lovely little teacakes you make? Oh, and some dry cat food for Crookshanks. The extra big bag- I'll repay you for it."  
  
"All right. Anything else?"  
  
"No, that's ok. I'm going to go to Diagon Alley- the place where I got my things for school- and pick up a few things if you want to know where I am. Ok?"  
  
"OK. Have fun dear. How will you be getting there?"  
  
"I'm Apparating." Seeing her mother's blank look, she added, "You just kind of 'pop' and you're there. It takes less than a second- it's safe, I passed my test and I've practiced. Here, let me show you. Where do you want me to Apparate? Anywhere."  
  
"Ok.how about to the other side of the room, in front of the refrigerator."  
  
With a 'pop', Hermione disappeared from her place facing her mother and over in front of the refrigerator. "See mum? I'm all in one piece over by the refrigerator, like you said."  
  
"I believe you. You have my permission to Appear at Dragon Alley-"  
  
"It's Apparate at Diagon Alley, not Appear at Dragon Alley-"  
  
"Sorry dear. You know I'm not good with all those magic hocus pocus piggledy wiggledy things-"  
  
"It's ok, mum. All right, I have to go gather my things and get ready. Bye! Have fun shopping!"  
  
"You too, dear! Bye!"  
  
Hermione gave her mother a kiss and headed upstairs. She quickly found a piece of parchment and began a quick note to Ginny.  
  
'Dear Ginny,  
  
No conflicts on the nineteenth! What time do you want be to come? One more question: how am I supposed to get my things and Crookshanks there? Can one Apparate with a trunk and a cat? (I FINALLY passed my test last week!!!) Ask your father, and send a reply. If you can't Apparate with a trunk, ask him how I could get it there. Transfigure it into a pebble, put it in my pocket and then Apparate? But then, what would I do with Crookshanks? I don't think he'd want to be a pebble. Write me back.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione'  
  
She sealed up her letter, tied it to Pig (who was still drinking from the glass on her desk), and sent him off to deliver the message.  
  
"My next task," she said to herself, "Is to write my shopping list for Diagon Alley."  
  
Summoning a quill and parchment, she began to think of things she'd need. Crookshanks climbed into her lap, and she stroked him as she thought. As she thought of the things she needed, she wrote them down:  
  
'To Get at Diagon Alley  
  
-A new robe  
  
-Shredded newt tail  
  
-Jobberknoll feathers  
  
-Pogrebin hairs  
  
-Powdered Shrake spines  
  
-Spellotape  
  
-Parchment  
  
-2 quills  
  
-Ink  
  
-A new collar for Crookshanks  
  
-Cat treats  
  
-Kitty toys'  
  
Grabbing her handbag and her completed list, she Apparated from her room with a *pop*.  
  
-At Harry's, that same morning-  
  
"Get up you lazy bum! I need you to mow the lawn," Harry's Aunt Petunia said crossly as she shook Harry awake at 7 AM.  
  
He rolled over groggily to the sight of her angry face leaning in close to his. "AH!" he shouted and promptly fell out of bed.  
  
After washing his face and changing out of his pajamas, Harry sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before heading out to the tool shed. He grunted, yanking the lawnmower out of the shed, and struggled to get it started. 4 unsuccessful tries later, he finally started the contraption. "7 a.m. on a Saturday morning, mowing the lawn? The neighbors aren't going to be too terribly pleased with me."  
  
As he passed over the grass, making sure to keep everything in straight rows, just like Uncle Vernon liked things, his thoughts wandered to the trip that grew nearer by the day. He couldn't wait! A month and ½ away from the Dursleys, and spent on holiday with his 3 best friends! Who could ask for a better way to spend the summer! But the Dursleys were squeezing all the work out of him that they could before he left. Waking up early and staying up late with chores for 3 more days was bearable. But if the trip were for any reason cancelled, he would go insane.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, he finished the lawn. Dusting off his hands, he pushed the lawnmower back to the shed and put it away. He barely had time to latch the door when Aunt Petunia opened the window. "Your Uncle's car needs to be washed. You know where to find the sponge. Oh, it could use a good waxing, too. Well, don't just stand there, get to work!" she called, mumbling something that sounded very much like 'ungrateful boy' and 'if he doesn't shape up, I'm going to teach him the lesson of his lifetime.'.  
  
"Just 5 more days.then I'm out of here.5 days." Harry kept muttering under his breath. Counting down had been the only thing to keep him sane. "Oh, I wish the 19th would come sooner!"  
  
When finally his work was done, Harry decided to go in and get a more proper breakfast. After all of his manual labor, he was quite hungry. He went inside ("Take your filthy shoes off at the door, I don't want you mucking up my clean floors!") and, after sticking some bread in the toaster, poured himself some orange juice.  
  
As soon as he was finished with his breakfast, he sat quietly for a second to listen and see what Aunt Petunia was doing. When he heard the vacuum running in the sitting room, he set his dishes in the sink and sneaked up the stairs to his room. He got out a quill and a piece of parchment from under the loose floorboard, and began to write:  
  
'Dear Ron,  
  
How's your holiday been? I can't wait until the nineteenth. Bet you can't either. I know I wouldn't be able to wait to see Hermione if I fancied her, either.' At this, Harry smiled. He could just picture Ron's ears turning red at the comment. Ron had denied it since fourth year, but Harry knew that Ron had a soft spot for her. That is, when they weren't fighting.  
  
'So, how are Fred and George doing? Is Weasley's Wizard Wheezes doing well? Who would have guessed that those two would own a joke shop. I mean, it's not like they're pranksters or anything, right?  
  
How's Ginny?' Now it was Harry's turn to blush. He never mentioned it to anyone, but he had a bit of a soft spot, too, but for Ginny.  
  
'Has she gotten into any more trouble yet? Honestly, she started out so nice, but then she turned into a trickster just like Fred and George. You didn't get anything like those Twitchy EarMuffs you got for Christmas, did you? Hope not. She hasn't figured out where we're going, has she? It's driving her bonkers, isn't it!  
  
Is there anything you need me to get? Like random stuff that would be fun to have but it isn't really any one person's responsibility to bring? We need to bring interesting stories back to Mione's grandparents, remember. Any ideas that could spark some interesting moments? Well, if you think of any, write me and I'll see what I can round up. Ta!  
  
-Harry'  
  
Sealing his letter, he went over to Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her leg. "I need you to take this to Ron, ok?" he said softly, and she hooted. "That's a good girl," he said and gave her an owl treat. She gobbled it up and flew out the window and soared upwards amongst the fluffy clouds. 


	2. Not-so-Secret Crushes (or: Rendezvous-in...

Hey, you actually came back for a second helping! I'm so amazed. ^_^ I was so happy, I checked back and I had 15 REVIEWS!!! WOOHOO! *head swells to abnormally large proportions* I have something to say to all my reviewers: I do know that Ron and Ginny aren't twins. Things just worked so much better that way. Thanks for sending the gentle criticism my way! I'm not flameproof, but I do want to know what everyone thinks. I'm going to start using more British slang (I'm not British, but my sis has a dictionary of it.) Should I put meanings in here, or will you survive without them? Let me know, email or REVIEWS!!! I realized I made a mistake…it technically should be Dr. Granger, not Mrs. Granger. I'll fix it in chapters to come...Well, my muse is not being very helpful, and we've been having loads of computer problems, and I had a research paper to write, so sorry if this took awhile. Bri just needs to get her act together and maybe she can help me get this thing off the ground!!  
  
Bri: What-EVER!  
  
Brig: How did I get stuck with a muse straight out of 'Clueless'?  
  
Bri: You're just lucky, I guess.  
  
Brig: *sarcastic* Yeah…REAL lucky…  
  
Bri: *purposely ignores sarcasm, and changes the topic* The standard disclaimer applies. Brigadoonia does not own Harry Potter. Some rich, smart people do, however. Unless she can manage to win Sean Biggerstaff in a poker game or something, she owns NUTTIN. *wails in the background from the harsh reality of it all*  
  
Brig: I don't even know HOW to play poker!  
  
Bri: Oh brother...Let me guess. Somehow, this is my fault.  
  
Brig: Yeah! Thanks to YOU, I'm going to need some serious counseling!  
  
Bri: *muttering* I don't think that I'm the problem, but whatever you say, psycho.  
  
Brig: I heard that! *strangles BridgeJillephant*  
  
Bri: *choking* Can…we…PLEASE…get…on…with….the….story!!  
  
Brig: Oh, uh, right.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Oh Ron, I've loved you ever since our first year," the dark-haired girl cried.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I've loved you since forever."  
  
"C'mon, wake up. We need to go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"But my love, if this is sleeping, I don't ever want to wake up. Don't you want to stay here, just the two of us, in this quiet, romantic little café where no one can disturb our happiness?"  
  
"Wake up loverboy, or I'm leaving without you," Ginny spoke softly into Ron's ear.  
  
"What?!" At the 'loverboy' comment, he sat straight up. How much had he said aloud?  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I heard it all. How 'if this is sleeping, you don't ever want to wake up' and how you've loved Hermione 'since forever'. Oh don't worry, I already figured it out. I think Harry did too, but I'm not positive on that one. You've been acting different around her since fourth year. Now get up, or I'm leaving without you, just like I promised, sweetcheeks."  
  
Ron just sat there, trying to figure out what happened. By the time he showered and dressed, he was no the wiser as to how his sister managed to figure the whole matter out. He decided to chalk one up to the mystery of women and drop the subject…for now, at least. He knew, however, that a certain sister and brother need to have a particular talk concerning a specific girl that happened to be going on a trip with the certain siblings, so that the certain sister would not mention anything that might…change the relationship of the specific girl and the certain brother. He went down stairs into the kitchen to grab a bit of toast before leaving.  
  
"Gin, are you almost ready to- AH!" Ron yelled out in surprise as he whirled around. "Don't DO that!"  
  
"Do what?" she said devilishly. "This?" she asked innocently and tickled his side again.  
  
"YES, that, you prat."  
  
"Don't get shirty, I'm just having a bit of fun. Now let's get going, or it'll be noontime before we get back."  
  
"All right, let's g- oh, there's post. Mum! You've got a letter from Aunt Katherine!" he called to his mother out in the garden.  
  
"Just set it on the table dear!" she called back. "My hands are filthy, I don't want to get it all dirty."  
  
"OK. Gin and I are about ready to leave. We'll be back soon!"  
  
"Have fun! Tell Ginny not to forget my things I asked her for last night, ok?"  
  
"OK. Bye, mum!"  
  
"Bye dear!"  
  
"All right," Ron said, turning back to Ginny, "Let's get on then."  
  
And so they went. Floo-powdering their way through the English fire- grates (Ginny passed her Apparition test the month before, but Ron hadn't, so he was retaking it the following morning), they finally arrived in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Well, we're here," Ron said as he climbed out of the grate.  
  
And here they were. Wizards, witches, and other magical folk bustled about the busy avenue. Signs advertising sales and new, improved products were displayed in shop windows. Window-shoppers gazed at the flashy items laid out for show. Bags of purchases hung on the arms of the active buyers.  
  
"So, where to first?" Ron asked Ginny. She scanned the list, which had been magically organized by which shop it would be found in (Ginny had a knack for organization spells), and decided, "Let's go to Flourish and Blotts first, seeing as it's closest."  
  
The twosome made their way through the crowds and entered the quaint building. A small bell announced their arrival to patrons and proprietors, the latter of which that looked up and smiled at the arrival. "Welcome, sir, miss," he said, nodding to Ron and Ginny respectively, "How may I help you?"  
  
"Well, we'll need..."Ginny rattled off a list of things. Ron sighed. Why'd he agree to come with Ginny? This was going to be a long morning.  
  
**2 hours later, at the sweet shop**  
  
"So what d'ya think, Gin?"  
  
"I don't know...trick candy can be fun, but that one looks dangerous." It wasn't that it was really dangerous, (she knew they wouldn't sell anything REALLY capable of harm) but she was afraid that Ron was planning to use it on her...  
  
"They wouldn't sell it to kids if it weren't safe...er, relatively safe..." Ron protested.  
  
"Well, ok, but only get a few in case they're disgusting or something."  
  
"You know, now that I think about it, I never heard Ginny Weasley turn down a chance for a good joke..." Ron teased. He added, in mock horror, "And what would Fred and George think? All their fine training, wasted? If this got out, some people might think you're losing your touch." That was it. Ginny may have been concerned that Truth Toffees and Consequence Crisps might make her do or say something that she might later regret, but all was forgotten when her joke-playing ability was questioned.  
  
"Excuuuuuuuuuse me? Did you just question my ability to prank, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Actually, I did, Ms. Weasley. What _ever_ are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Just you wait, Ronnie boy. Just you wait."  
  
***Hermione's POV-at Diagon Alley, same day***  
  
'Well, since most of my list is potion items, I may as well get them out of the way first,' Hermione thought as she wove in and out of the shoppers. She entered the potions ingredients shop and began to gather the items from her list. As she browsed the shelves, she heard the door open behind her and two seemingly familiar voices rung through the air.  
  
"So when you going to tell her?"  
  
"Tell who what?"  
  
"Tell Hermione that- oh, Hermione! Hello, there!" Ginny laughed nervously.  
  
"Hello. Yes Ron? You wanted to tell me something?" Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
He turned beet red. "Uh...um...come around noon on the nineteenth, k?" He smiled apprehensively.  
  
"Uh, sure," she said, eyeing him suspiciously. 'Why do I have the feeling that's not what Ginny wanted him to tell me?'  
  
"So, you two here shopping for the trip?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Ron looked quite relieved that the subject was changed. "Yeah, getting some sweets and things, and picking up a few things for mum."  
  
"Yeah, we would have been home earlier, but *somebody* took forever in the sweet shop," Ginny said with an accusing glance in Ron's direction.  
  
"Well, who was wishy washy about the ones I picked?" Ron said and sent a return glance back in her direction.  
  
Sensing sibling squabble #1,872, Hermione quickly said, "Well, if you two had been quicker, I never would have run into you today!"  
  
"Some appreciate that more than others," Ginny said with a quick side- glance at Ron, who blushed profusely and glared in her direction.  
  
"Any ways, where are you headed next?" Ron said, in an effort to calm his rouging cheeks.  
  
"Well..." Hermione said as she looked down her list, "I still have to pick up a few things for Crookshanks, and I need a new robe. How about you?"  
  
"Well, we need some broom care supplies from that broom store, because Ron thinks that he's going to be playing Quidditch while we're out and about, and I need to post a letter to Charlie, and we need some owl chow."  
  
"Ok! After we're done here, we can go to the pet supplies place together, and the post office is right next to the robe shop," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok," Ron and Ginny said in unison. They picked out, paid for their purchases, and strode out together.  
  
***Later, at the Burrow (Ron and Ginny's house)***  
  
"What was all that business about?" Ron said furiously as Ginny climbed from the grate. They had finished their shopping, and departed their separate ways.  
  
"What business?" she asked, as she brushed the soot off of her clothing.  
  
"'When are you going to tell her?' 'Some people appreciate that more that others'. Honestly, do you ENJOY torturing me? Oh wait, I already know you do, and with a-" A snowy owl swooped through the window. "-passion...Hey, Hedwig." Hedwig nipped at Ron's finger affectionately after he took the letter from the owl.  
  
Ron read Harry's letter and, like Harry predicted, his best friend's ears colored at the Hermione comment. He read farther and said to Ginny, "Harry asked after you."  
  
Her face flushed prettily. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Should I tell him how cruel you've been to poor me?" he teased.  
  
"No...Tell him I hope he's well and that I can't wait until the nineteenth- "  
  
"-And that you love him to bits and would love more than anything to be his steady girlfriend-"  
  
"Ron!" Ginny shrieked in frustration. Then a second later, she commented, "Maybe I should bring along a few of your baby photos. I'm sure Hermione would love seeing your one-year-old naked bum sitting in the back yard..."  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to shriek. "Gin, you do and I swear I'll tell Harry-"  
  
"Then I'll tell Hermione-"  
  
"Tell Hermione what?" Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen.  
  
"Honestly, does every conversation I ever had that I might remotely consider private have to be walked in on or overheard?" Ron said angrily. "I'm going to go post back to Harry!" And with that, he stomped up the stairs to his room.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Ginny just looked at each other.  
  
**Dursley household, nineteenth, 11:30 am**  
  
[A/N: After forEVER, they finally get to go on their trip! Now for the fun stuff ^_^]  
  
"Are you almost ready, Hedwig?" Harry asked excitedly. He didn't care that she couldn't respond. He was happy enough for the both of them! The day was finally here. He could escape the horrors of Dudley and his puerile pranks [A/N: SAT word of the day, eh? Props to you if you knew what puerile meant without looking it up!]  
  
He looked around his small bedroom, checking for things he might have forgotten. As he inspected underneath the loose floorboard, he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," he called after quickly replacing the board. He couldn't let any of the Dursleys know his hiding spot, even if he was leaving 'home' (which wasn't really the appropriate word, but the best he could think of) as soon as he could.  
  
The door creaked open, and there stood Dudley in all his massive glory. "I thought you'd have left by now."  
  
"I'm just checking to see if I have everything, and then I'm leaving. You'll get rid of me soon, don't worry."  
  
"Good. I'm getting sick of all your bloody racket, you and that stupid owl trouncing about like you own the place."  
  
"I'll be gone within a quarter hour."  
  
"Good riddance." And with that, Dudley spun (well, as well as he could) on his heels and waddled out.  
  
"Didn't even bother to shut the door," Harry mumbled to himself as he got up and shut it himself. Now he could go back to checking.  
  
Ten minutes later, he had finished looking over his room from top to bottom. He went downstairs to tell his aunt and uncle he was leaving, when dreaded words rung in his eardrums: "Oh Marge, I see you've come for a surprise visit."  
  
'Oh no, they're going to make me stay and visit with her, and I won't make it to the Weasleys' on time!'  
  
Slowly and quietly, he pulled out his wand and muttered a Silencing Spell on himself, enabling him to move silently about the house. He then ran up the stairs, into his room, undid the Silencing Spell, and performed a teleportation spell on his things, including Hedwig in her cage. He finally Apparated to the Weasleys, leaving Privet Drive behind in a blur.  
  
**Granger household, nineteenth, 11:30**  
  
"Mum, I can't find my shoes!" Hermione cried. She normally wasn't one to go frantic, but this was the day of the big trip, and she wanted everything to run perfectly. She packed last night, checked her room 5 times from top to bottom, and had been sitting on pins and needles all morning.  
  
"They're right here, dear," Dr. Granger called calmly.  
  
"Where's my-"  
  
"Right here next to your shoes."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said as she tried to brush her hair and put on her shoes- at the same time.  
  
"Why don't you try doing them one at a time?"  
  
"Oh-good point."  
  
After getting her shoes finally on the right feet and sans the hair care products, she asked, "How do I look?"  
  
"Beautiful, my dear. Simply beautiful." Dr. Granger had a good point there, too. Her hair, which had calmed down over the years, hung down to the middle of her back in a simple French braid. Deep red robes, slightly fitted, hung nicely on her small frame. A small gold locket, adorned with the Hogwarts' crest, held inside two small, magical photos of 'the gang'; one in their first year, and one when they graduated. The necklace had been Ron's graduation gift to her, and she cherished it dearly. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation of the events over the course of the coming month and ½.  
  
"Those boys' eyes will be popping out of their heads when they see you." Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly as she thought of a certain boy with rust-colored hair. 'If only he'd like me as more than a friend...'  
  
Just then, Crookshanks came speeding through the room, after one invisible intruder or another. They laughed. "Crazy cat," Hermione muttered. "Well, I should be getting off to the Weasleys' now. Mr. Weasley said to..." She fished Ginny's response out of her pocket. "Transfigure or teleport Crookshanks and my trunk, and then Apparate. Easy enough. Crooookshanks, here kitty kitty," After a bit of coaxing and a couple of kitty treats, Crookshanks went into its carrier. She shut the cage door firmly, took out her wand and said, "Teleportrius Maximi". The large trunk and frightened feline were now on their way to the Weasley residence, where their owner would soon be joining them.  
  
"Bye mum. I'll miss you terribly," Hermione said with a tear in her eye.  
  
"Bye dear. Don't forget to write to your poor old parents once in awhile...and don't forget to brush and floss every day," Dr. Granger said emotionally.  
  
"Yes mum," Hermione said. "I won't forget, I promise. Well, I'll see you later, I guess."  
  
"Have fun dear. Stay safe, ok?"  
  
"I will. Now, you're SURE Grandma and Grandpa won't be home when we Teleport the RV, right?"  
  
"Are you going to do it at night, when no one can see, or while they're here for dinner? They're coming for dinner at 6, and they'll probably be gone by 8. If I were you, I'd get it at night. If they think something's not right, I'll tell them you got it while they were here and that they must not have noticed it missing from behind the garage when they came back. It'll be taken care of, honey."  
  
"As long as we have a plan, I'm satisfied. Thank you so much mum!"  
  
Dr. Granger looked surprised. "'Thank you'? For what?"  
  
"For letting me go on this trip, for planning how I could get the RV out, for being such a great mother to me. I love you!"  
  
"I love you too. Oh, look at the time! You should probably get going, I don't want your friends to worry about where you are."  
  
"Yeah, Crookshanks and my things _have_ to be there by now," Hermione laughed. "Bye! See you in a month and ½!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
With her mother's voice still lingering in her ears, Hermione Granger Apparated to the Burrow.  
  
**At the Burrow, nineteenth, around noon**  
  
"Where is Hermione? Her stuff came ten minutes ago. Why isn't she here?" Ron paced the room.  
  
Harry laughed. "Stop worrying! She's probably just having some big emotional goodbye with her mum. She'll get here soon."  
  
Ginny walked in. "Is he STILL worrying about Hermione? Honestly, he's like a mother hen." Harry and Ginny had a good laugh at Ron's expense, while he just glared at the two.  
  
"Shove it, or I'll get out those candies we bought at Diagon Alley, eh Gin? Then we'll see who's laughing when your big secr-"  
  
*pop* "Hey guys."  
  
Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a big hug. "Hey 'Mione, how's it been? Haven't seen you since graduation."  
  
"I've been doing good, but I still can't believe we've graduated. How about you?"  
  
"I'm surviving. Living with Dudley's no picnic, but hey, I've had 16 years of experience."  
  
Ron came over and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. When she turned around, he said sadly, "Don't I get a hug?"  
  
"Of course you do!" Hermione said and reached up (and up and up; Ron was quite tall while Hermione was a bit vertically challenged) to give her friend a big hug. "I don't know how it could be possible, but have you grown even taller since I've seen you last?"  
  
His eyes twinkled. "I don't think I've grown, but could you have...shrunk?" he teased his petite pal.  
  
"Hey! I didn't shrink! You're so MEAN!" Hermione shouted playfully. This was hers and Ron's game they played every time they got together.  
  
They continued to mock-bicker until Harry said, "If you two are done flirting, can we go and eat some lunch?"  
  
They turned bright red. "WE WEREN'T FLIRTING! WE WERE JUST J-"  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever you say lover-boy. Let's eat, I'm starving," Ginny said. They walked into the kitchen, but not before Ron smacked Ginny upside the head first.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione. I've made some sandwiches, help yourselves," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
After they finished their food, they decided that they should probably take care of the mess that was Harry and Hermione's belongings.  
  
"Harry, you're rooming with me tonight, and ''Mione, you're with Gin. OK?"  
  
"Ok," said Harry.  
  
"All right," said Hermione.  
  
"Sounds good to me," chimed in Ginny.  
  
"Let's go, then," said Harry. He and Hermione magicked their trunks and things to be feather light, and they carried them up to their respective rooms.  
  
******************************************************  
  
WHEW! I've been working on this since the day I posted my first chapter. I actually had this done since Saturday 1/5/02, but my computer with the internet had just gone in the shop that day! I'm not a very fast writer, I must warn you, so don't expect a new chapter like every other day or something. I'm just not that talented! Question: How do you get ff.net to keep the flavor-thingie you put it on? I had put it on one flavor, then I brought it up again, and it was a different flavor, and my sis didn't do it...just a little confused as to how that works. Thanks in advance for any help you can give me! I'll try very hard to get the next installment out as soon as I can, but no promises. Deal? Deal. I'd like to thank all my reviewers personally:  
  
Katherine-I'm so happy you were my first reviewer! ^_^ Thank you for being supportive.  
  
Emerald Rose- Thanks! Here's my next installment. I read some of your stories-they're awesome! Keep writing!  
  
Courtney-I'm glad you think it's cute :)  
  
Lin-I do know that they're not twins in the book. Thanks for taking the time to read it anyways!  
  
Mrs. Ron Weasley- I'm glad you like my weird humor...Ron the Retard...sorry, I love Ron too but I couldn't resist! NEways, I know that if he were my brother I'd call him that.  
  
MysticalBlueEyes- I'm happy you like it!  
  
Circinius- delighted to know you think it's interesting.  
  
RoseKimPotter- I earned a 'wow'?! Dang, didn't think it was THAT good!  
  
Unknown Girl- Glad you 'likes' ^_^  
  
Timeseeker- But...but...but...I luv Seany-poo! Can we do a joint-custody arrangement?...Let's make a deal...hehe  
  
Jus1digigirl- I'm glad you like the couplings! My sis and I fight all the time about whether things should be H/H (her view) or H/R (my totally right not at all wrong views) Thanks for thinking it's good!  
  
Soda Pop- I'm happy to hear you love it, but as previously mentioned (not meant in a rude way, though) I do know that they're not twins. My sick, twisted mind thought it'd be fun to play the Evil Author role, changing everything until it's so mussed up that no one knows what's going on...muhahahaha...uh, I mean...Moving right along...  
  
Mrs. Silence DoGood- you're my sister but I still don't think you have the couplings right!!  
  
Evelyn Granger- I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying! I just stink at writing. And my computer has serious issues.  
  
Ladybuggy- Another wow! Guess this is better than I thought. To totally reiterate my overly-iterated point, (but not in a mean way) I know they're not twins! Okiedokers.  
  
Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoyed the second installment of what will (hopefully) be a successful story!! Byez!  
  
-Brigadoonia- 


	3. Playing Quidditch with the Runs

I've finally written part 3! Wonder upon wonders! *pauses* What the…*hears: oink flap oink flap* Uh…  
  
Bri: It's flying pigs, you prat!  
  
Brig: *looks confused for a second, then a look of understanding crosses her face* I knew that!  
  
Bri: Sure…  
  
Brig: *hastily changes subject* Anyways…  
  
Bri: Let's just start the story!  
  
Brig: Ok. Who wants to say the disclaimer?  
  
Bri: Me me! Oo pick me!  
  
Brig: Does anyone ELSE want to say the disclaimer?  
  
crickets chirping  
  
Brig: Oh fine. Just get them done, no one want's to listen to you babble.  
  
Bri: Bridget (Brigadoonia) does not own anything Harry Potter-ish-  
  
Brig: *interrupts* Now that's not true! I have a Harry Potter t-shirt! It has his glasses on it, and a lightning bolt…  
  
Bri: Yeah yeah, we really don't care. Now as I was saying before I was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED…*meaningful glance at Brig, who looks guilty* Brig doesn't own anything Harry Potter-ish, except her *cough stupid cough* shirt. Please don't sue her…you really don't want to take the shirt off her back…that sight might give you need for counseling…  
  
Brig: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?!?! *pulls a mallet out of nowhere and starts to chase BridgeJillephant*  
  
Bri: Just read the story…I'll deal with h-*thunk*  
  
Brig: *looks satisfied* Now that that's dealt with…on with the story!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The two girls followed Hermione's trunk into Ginny's room. "I'm so glad the trip's finally tomorrow!" Ginny squealed as she plopped down on her bed.  
  
"Yeah, we can finally learn where we're going, since Potty and Runs won't tell us," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Runs?" she giggled.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Stupid, I know, but it's the best I can think of."  
  
"I think it's funny. It suits him," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "You're right; it does suit him."  
  
Then, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" called Ginny.  
  
Ron pushed open the door, Harry right behind him. "D'you wanna go play some Quidditch?"  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and said in unison, "Conference." They went over to a corner of Ginny's room, Hermione pulled her wand, and said, "Clandestinus!". After the concealment charm was placed, Hermione spoke.  
  
"Should we?"  
  
"It could be fun."  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Well…the thing is…"  
  
"The thing is what?"  
  
"Ican'tflyverywell."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't fly very well. I'd feel stupid next to Harry and Ron, they were both on the house team this past year! What if they laugh at me?"  
  
"No one will laugh at you. Harry's too nice and Ron…well, don't worry at him laughing you."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
Ginny gave a mysterious smile. "Just don't worry…I'm not authorized to disclose that at this time or Major Runs will court-martial me."  
  
"Ok…" Hermione gave Ginny a weird look.  
  
"So anyway, don't worry. They won't laugh at you."  
  
"'They'? What about you?"  
  
"I'll probably laugh. But I've laughed at you for everything else remotely embarrassing in your life I've heard about up until now, so theoretically you should be used to it. But if it bothers you, I won't do it. Deal?"  
  
"Thanks. I don't mind if just you are laughing, but if you get them going…"  
  
"Then I won't laugh. Don't worry."  
  
"Thank you so much! I just don't want to be embarrassed in front of- er, my friends."  
  
"'Your friends'?" Ginny teased. "Or a certain red-head over there watching us?" Ginny glanced over at her brother, and Hermione followed her gaze.  
  
Hermione turned bright red. "No one in particular!" she said a little to quickly.  
  
"If you say so, Mrs. Weasley," Ginny said.  
  
"Gin!" Hermione protested. "Just…uh…don't mention this to either of them. Not even Harry. They tell each other everything. Got it?" She looked flustered.  
  
"I know nothing," Ginny said easily, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "But when you two get together, and I mean when, I want details! Details! You hear me? Details!" She laughed as Hermione's face, which had just started to return to normal, flushed again.  
  
"Right…details," Hermione said.  
  
"So, will you?"  
  
"Will I what? Give details?"  
  
"That too, but I meant play Quidditch with us."  
  
"Uh…sure, I guess so."  
  
"All right, let's get out there and kick some butt!"  
  
"I can't even stay on my broom, let alone fly and kick butt simultaneously!"  
  
"How do you take the charm off?"  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand again. "Publicus!" They walked back over to where the boys were standing, Ginny standing behind and a few feet over from Hermione.  
  
"So, will you play with us?" Ron looked impatient from standing there for 5 minutes watching them mouth words he couldn't hear.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
  
"And we'll kick some butt, too!" added Ginny.  
  
"No we won't! You maybe, but not me," Hermione said.  
  
"Whatever. So, are we going boys versus girls, or am I going to have a second-rate flier on my team?"  
  
"I think you got that mixed up," mumbled Hermione.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked surprised at the question, and Ginny quickly covered. "She thinks she's not a good flier because she hasn't had as much experience as the rest of us. A complete load of rubbish, I say, but she refuses to believe anything else."  
  
"I can help you. You probably just have to develop your skills," Ron said. Ginny silently laughed at him, and his ears turned pink. Harry looked curiously between the two discreetly, and thought to himself, 'Wonder what that was all about? Oh jeeze, Gin didn't find about how Ron fancies Hermione, did she? She must've been torturing him! At least she does it well…maybe we can team up and break him down until he finally asks her out…'  
  
Hermione noticed Harry gazing off with glazed eyes. "Harry, you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just tired of waiting for a decision to be made. Are we going to play or not?"  
  
"Let's go!" Hermione said and, grabbing her broomstick (A/N: She owns one, she's just not good on it. She hasn't found her balance on it, and she's a bit afraid since she fell off one in 6th year when the gang was trying to teach her some Quidditch moves. Get it? Got it? Good.) and headed for the back yard. Harry soon followed, and Ginny started to walk out the door, when Ron pulled her back.  
  
"Did you tell her?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Why would you say that?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. You said something, and looked at me. It obviously embarrassed her, because she blushed. What did you say?"  
  
"I cannot say, for I am sworn to secrecy."  
  
"Ginn-nnnny! C'mon, that's not fair!"  
  
"All's fair in love and war!" she teased.  
  
"You're a real pain, y'know that?"  
  
"Of course, Ronniekins," she said and pinched his cheek. "It's my job!"  
  
"Let's go down. They're probably wondering what happened to us."  
  
*In the backyard*  
  
"So is it boys versus girls or mixed teams? I forgot what we decided," Hermione said to Harry.  
  
"I don't think we did," he responded.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked over to where Ginny and Ron were bickering…again.  
  
"Afraid we'll whoop ya?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No!" said Ron indignantly. "It's just that Hermione needs help-"  
  
"So, I'm unfit to teach my best friend how to fly?"  
  
"That's not it! I've helped with flying lessons before."  
  
"Oh yeah? When?"  
  
"When I had no classes on Wednesday mornings this past year. I used to go help Madam Hooch, because her class of Hufflepuffs needed a lot of help. I know the training exercises to help her."  
  
"She's not a beginner! She just needs a little help fine-tuning her skills!"  
  
"Will you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" asked Hermione loudly, and Ron and Ginny looked at her.  
  
Ron's ears turned pink.  
  
"Are we going to play or not?" Hermione asked. "I don't care how the teams are set up. I don't care who helps me. I just want to get started!"  
  
"Fine. Hermione, you're on my team. I'll go get the ball," Ginny said and walked over to the shed. A small explosion, along with a few unrepeatable words, was heard from the small building.  
  
She came back a couple of minutes later, muttering about 'stupid pranks'. As she approached the group, the two boys snickered and Hermione tried her best to keep a straight face.  
  
"What are you all laughing at?"  
  
"Your, uh, face, Gin," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"My face?" She looked bewildered.  
  
"Here." Hermione pulled out her wand and said, " Orbuna Reflechae!" A small mirror appeared in her hand, and she handed it to Ginny.  
  
Ginny peered in the mirror and she saw what they were all laughing at. Her eyebrows were singed, and her face was dusty green. Her bangs, normally curled under to give her an 'innocent' look, were sticking straight up. The rest of her was covered in fine, green dust.  
  
"AAHH!" she yelled out of surprise. Once the shock had worn off and she started to pay attention to the rest of the world again, she thought she heard some quiet little titters.  
  
"Gamine! Dreygar! Zyphlin! Get over here now!" Ginny yelled.  
  
At her beckoning, two boys and a little girl, the eldest no more than 11, ran over from next door. Their eyes permeating integrity, the eldest boy spoke up. "Yes, Miss Ginny?"  
  
"Don't you 'Miss Ginny' me, mister. Did you put those candy caps in our shed so that when I opened the door and hit them, they'd blow up?"  
  
"Yes," the little girl, who was the smallest, replied shyly.  
  
"Gamine! I told you not to tell!" the younger boy said.  
  
"Sorry," she replied quietly.  
  
"Don't you yell at her for telling the truth, Zyphlin," she said to the middle boy. Turning gently to Gamine, she said, "Thank you for telling me the truth." Turning back, she addressed all three. "Now, please don't do that again. Regrowing eyebrows takes forever, even with magic."  
  
Hermione whispered to Ron, "Should she be telling them about the magic?"  
  
"Don't you know?" he asked. Seeing her confused expression, he said, "Oh, I forgot. You haven't met them. They're usually gone on holiday most of the summer, thank goodness. The Fawcetts, they're magical, but before this year they hadn't any kids old enough for Hogwarts yet. Dreygar, the eldest, starts this coming year I think."  
  
"Ok," said Hermione.  
  
"Now you three run along now, and stay out of trouble!" Ginny said.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" They saluted and ran off. Ginny couldn't help but smile; they were too cute to be angry with for very long.  
  
She snapped back to reality and said, "All right, let's get this game off the ground!"  
  
"Uh, shouldn't you clean up first?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah," she said sheepishly. Pulling out her wand, she recited the Self-Cleaning Spell: "Ede terram!"  
  
Dust-free, she cried, "Let the game begin!"  
  
Ron magicked some goalposts to appear, and they mounted their brooms.  
  
"One, two, three, up!" said Harry, and the four soared off. Well at least, three soared. Poor Hermione flew slow and low to the ground, afraid she'd fall.  
  
"C'mon Mione! We need you up here!" Ginny said.  
  
"Must you fly so high?" Hermione called back.  
  
"We'll fly lower if you promise to make an effort," Harry shouted in return.  
  
She thought for a moment, then called back, "Ok."  
  
"Yea!" Ginny squealed.  
  
Hermione cautiously flew up to where her friends were hovering. "Let's play…ball?" she said, unsure of herself.  
  
They took their places, with Ginny and Harry facing off at the center and Ron and Hermione facing each other on Ginny's right (or Harry's left.)  
  
"Let's make a little wager," said Ginny. Hermione looked at her with a mix of confusion and dread. Ginny caught her eye, and mouthed, "Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!"  
  
"Ok," said Harry smoothly. "What do you propose?"  
  
"Marriage," whispered Ron to Ginny, and she turned pink.  
  
"Whichever team loses," she said, ignoring Ron's sniggers, "has to do the dishes during our trip. Without magic," she added.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, and they nodded. "You're on!" said Harry, and they shook on it.  
  
"Well, I guess it's dishpan hands for you and me," Hermione said to Ginny.  
  
"Oh no it isn't. We're going to win this thing," she replied, determined.  
  
"Oi! Dreygar! Could'ya come here a minute and do the toss-up?" Ron called to the boy with light brown hair.  
  
"Sure!" he called excitedly, and rushed through the open gate between the Weasley and Fawcett houses.  
  
He picked up the ball from the grass. "Are you ready?" he said importantly.  
  
The group nodded in consent.  
  
"Ok, since we don't have a snitch, this game will end when the clock- " he nodded to Ron, who magicked in a clock/scoreboard reading 1 and 1/2 hours- "runs down. And…play ball!" He threw the ball high in the air.  
  
Ginny smiled. Her game was on.  
  
At the toss-up, Harry and Ginny flew into action. They each clamored for the precious ball. Ginny managed to grab it and flew around Harry speedily. "Mione!" she called and passed the ball the Hermione.  
  
'What do I do? Oh bugger, here comes Ron…' She swerved Ron's broomstick and headed for some goalposts. "Gin! These are the goalposts we're supposed to score in, right?"  
  
"Yeah!" she called back. Ginny was having trouble trying to keep the two boys away from Hermione so she could score.  
  
Ron tried again and again to get past his sister, but to no avail. 'Why did I teach her all those blocking moves last summer?'  
  
Harry tried the sweet-talk approach to getting past Ginny. "You're such a great flier. It's a shame you never joined the House team back when we were in school. You would've been a great addition to our group."  
  
Hermione's mind was racing. As she flew closer and closer to the goal, her hands started to shake a bit. 'What if I mess up? They'll never ask me to play Quidditch with them, just for fear of having me on their team.'  
  
The next thing Hermione heard was, "Nice shot!" It was Ron. She hovered in shock for a few seconds. 'It actually went in? I didn't ruin it for everyone? Wow!' Then she realized, 'Duh! The game's not over. I'd better pay more attention to the game instead of…Ron…' She sighed dreamily, then her mind went back to the game. "Need help Gin?"  
  
"Oh, don't mind me. I've just got two nasty guys trying to slam into me. Nothing big," Ginny said sarcastically. "I need assistance, if you would be so kind!"  
  
"Coming!" Hermione was off. All former pretentions were lost; now that she knew what she could do, there was no holding back.  
  
"What the…" Poor Harry didn't know what hit him. Hermione had come up from behind and captured the Quaffle as soon as it had left his hands. He had been attempting a pass to Ron, but a certain brown-haired witch had stolen the opportunity and the ball.  
  
"Go Hermione! Dang, and you thought you couldn't fly well! Jeeze, a steal like that is not easy!" Ginny called out comments of encouragement to her friend. The truth was, the steal wasn't as hard as Ginny made it out to be, but her friend needed self-confidence in her abilities. She figured that one little white lie would make her friend feel better about herself and enjoy herself more, especially if she thought she was on equal footing with the other players.  
  
"Gin! Here, catch!" Hermione swerved around Ron and dove under Harry, and tossed the ball to her teammate. Ginny deftly caught it, and scored another goal for the girl's team.  
  
The game continued. (A/N: Sorry, I'm not much of a sports person, and I don't know a whole lot of Quidditch moves and such.) The final score? Girls- 280, Boys- 170.  
  
"We creamed 'em!" shouted Ginny as she and Hermione slapped a high- five.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said spiritedly.  
  
"You were awesome!" Ginny said to Hermione, who blushed slightly.  
  
"Not really," she said modestly. In attempt to get herself out of the limelight, she said, "Now about that wager…"  
  
"Ugh. Dishes!" groaned Ron.  
  
"Yuck!" Harry agreed.  
  
"Aw, are poor Potty and Runs scared of a little soapy water?" Ginny said mockingly.  
  
"Runs? Of all the nicknames in the world to think of, you decided on RUNS?" Ron asked faux-angrily.  
  
"Actually, I can't take the credit. That one's all Hermione's," Ginny said. Ron glared in her direction, but Harry just laughed.  
  
"That's pretty good! In the Ron Renaming department, you're not half bad!" They slapped high-five, and Ron just stuck his tongue out at her. (A/N: Awww, poor ickle Ronniekins! I luv him to bits and pieces, but he's so much fun to make fun of. And besides, since it's Hermione, he won't do anything ^_^.)  
  
"Very mature, Mr. Weasley. I'm glad to see you've gotten out of diapers and are finally using the big boy potty now," said Ginny sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, shove off," he said good-naturedly. "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "It's nearly 3."  
  
They stood in silence for about 30 seconds until Harry said, "C'mon guys…we haven't even left for our trip yet and we've run out of things to do? That's pathetic."  
  
"Well," said Ginny thoughtfully, "We could…"  
  
******************************************************  
  
Wow…that's the extent of my cliffie abilities…^_^ Sorry this took FOREVER to get written but I couldn't think of anything for a transitional-thingie after the Quidditch game. Hopefully, this'll work well…All righty readers, here's something I need help with. I can't think of fun places for them to visit! I've got a couple in mind, but not nearly enough to last them a month and 1/2! So when you REVIEW (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge) you lovely, wonderful, superb readers out there can give me ideas! Even just stuff they can do (go to the circus…etc…you get the idea, dontcha? I'd like to thank my new reviewers…  
  
Fleur- I'm glad to hear that you like it. I've sent out that email…  
  
Blondie in Disguise- Cute name! The 3rd chapter is FINALLY up…I know it took forever…Sorry!  
  
Rebecca Padfoot Weasley- I'm happy you loved it. Here's the next chapter…^_^  
  
Evelyn Granger- You didn't rush me!! I just kinda wrote when it came to me…and last chapter came to me quicker than this one did…  
  
ferguspork- I hope this next chapter lives up to the "excellent work" standards!  
  
Emerald Rose- I'm glad you took the time to read my thankings…it took a little while to respond to everyone…I'm glad it wasn't in vain!! I luved your stories, especially The Hogwarts Talent Show! Hehe I laughed SO hard! ^_^  
  
AngelicFairy- Yeah, the chapters are really long, I know. But it just seems that they divide up that way! My humor is…really good? *gasp* Yeah, I've got some fun stuff planned for them *evil grin…*  
  
Hermione Granger-Weasley- Luv the name! I'm glad you like the twin thing…I took a bit of crap for changing it…but everyone's starting to get it. Yea! ^_^  
  
hermione-granger- What up yourself!! I wasn't exactly sure what "I word" meant, but if it means incorrect word…I know it's wrong. It's shamefully slipped into my vocabulary and I can't get it out…I'm sorry…"bad llama!" (Emperor's New Groove…one of my new fav movies…"I'll turn him into a flea! A harmless little flea…then I'll put him in a box! Then I'll put that box into another box! Then I'll mail that box to myself, and when it arrives…AHAHAHA! I'll smash with a hammer! But, to save on postage…I'll poison him with this!" Sorry…got a little carried away there…)  
  
MysticalBlueEyes- I have a crowd?! Wowsers!  
  
CrystalRain- I'm glad you like it…here's the next chappy!  
  
Adnap Nottap- It's ok you took so long to review…I took so long to write this, that it's only fair. And anyways…(oops hermione-granger! Sorry!) I'd much rather get a late review than no reviews at all! You liked the dream? Me too. And it's so much fun to write about Ginny the troublemaker…gives her a bit more of a personality than what's in the books…but that's just my humble opinion..  
  
Ginny Potter- Wondyful? That's such a CUTE WORD!! Hehe. Here's the next chapter for ya.  
  
ShakiraPotter- You like the Redheaded Retard part, too? Hehe. Making fun of Ron is the best part of writing this ficcie…he's just so darn luvable and make-funnable (ok, totally inventing words there, sorry to those out there who are grammatically correct, for I am the anti-grammar.)  
  
YesterYear – Well, here ya go. New Chapter!! Yea!  
  
BTW, I reread this story the other day, and it stinks "like a cabdriver's armpit" (to quote Gordo from Lizzie McGuire…hey, I guess if I can't have Ron or Oliver, I'll take him *evil grin*)! I don't know what you people see in this…but if you likes, I likes! 


	4. Sorry! A bit of an explanation, perhaps?

Hehe…ok. I'm so sorry that nothing new has been posted in FOREVER. I've had the worst case of writer's block (I can write like 1 sentence a DAY) and I STILL don't know how to do that chess thing. I've been trying, really I have! *ducks flying rotten produce* If ANYONE knows how to do it, PLEASE TELL ME! I can't find it ANYWHERE! It's driving me insane. I do want to thank everyone who HAS reviewed and has been patiently (or not so patiently) awaiting my next installment. Oh, and, to Katie (though I doubt you're reading this) Please try not to be so hurtful to people. You didn't even read past the first chapter! I mentioned in both chapters two AND three that I knew that Ron and Ginny weren't twins. Please don't insult and/or degrade my work until you've read it through. Constructive criticism works just fine, thank you. Anyways, I've been TRYING to get this done, but I've been having a bit of trouble. A rather boring chapter, anyway, and I don't have enough filler to tide them over for an hour or so. Now that you all think I'm completely mad, I tip my hat to you and say adieu to anyone who bothered to read this! (Probably only those who are stuck home sick, like me. I hate pneumonia.) Toodles, m'dears!  
  
-Bridget (and, much to her severe annoyance, BridgeJillephant)  
  
PS- The REAL BridgeJillephant (the horror! you gasp. She thinks it's real!) is the mascot of elementary school Odyssey of the Mind team that my bestest friend Jill and I helped. She gave them this beanie elephant, and they named it after us! *grin* Anyways…THEY WON FIRST PLACE AT REGIONALS! THEY'RE GOING ON TO STATES! I'm so proud. 


End file.
